


Sweeter than any candy in the world

by Icecreamchocolatecake



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A bit of fluff - a tiny bit, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Jongdae is only mentioned in the beginning then disappears again, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Smut, basically them fucking on the kitchen table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecreamchocolatecake/pseuds/Icecreamchocolatecake
Summary: Chanyeol is craving candy but due to his diet he's not allowed to eat any at all. Luckily Baekhyun is munching on some chocolate so why not kiss the smaller to taste some of the sweetness?





	Sweeter than any candy in the world

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...so I had this idea at 11pm while sitting on the couch eating so hopefully you'll enjoy it

Baekhyun didn't even know when it started. Occasional glances that lingered longer than intended, the sudden urge to always be close to the other. 

It just kinda happened. Or he just realised that he had been doing this the whole time without noticing, completely oblivious to his actions. 

But not anymore. Now he was more than aware of his behaviour and even more aware of his crush.  
Yes he admits it, it's a huge enormous crush. He tried to deny it for a long time but in the end he just can't run from it. And believe him, he ran like a grizzly bear was about to bite his ass off. 

That brings us to the current situation. Baekhyun and the other members were once again in their dorm after a long and tiring practice session. Some of them fell into their bed immediately or locked themselves into their room to have some privacy once in a while. 

Only Jongdae, Baekhyun and his person of interest Chanyeol remained in the living room. The other two were immerged in a intense game of Mario Kart, buttons furiously pushed down, so hard their thumbs were turning white due to pressure. 

Loud yelling and cuss words were thrown through the room, breaking the otherwise calm silence in the rest of the dorm. Jongdae was currently leading, Chanyeol not much behind. His torso leaned closer to the screen, fully concentrated on the game. 

He started to unintentionally bite his lower lip, his sharp teeth scraped over the plumb flesh, leaving a red and swollen mark. Lost in the game, he stuck out his tongue and licked softly over the red patch. 

_How would it feel if he bit down on my neck, sucking on it and licking his way down to my collarbones, leaving hickeys where his lips touch my skin, gently pushing his hands-_

Baekhyun stopped himself from letting his fantasy take over. His heart beat increased just by the plain thought of Chanyeol's lips on his skin. 

Oh damn he was whipped, way into deep. But he couldn't help himself, Chanyeol was just too seducing. The way his t-shirt fitted so perfectly around his broad shoulders, his big hands holding the seemingly tiny remote and those low groans of frustration. He could die for them. 

He was brought back to reality when Jongdae released a cry of victory, jumping from the couch and putting his hands up in the air, crazily waving them around. Baekhyun assumed the cheering boy won. 

"Ha! You can't defeat me, the undoubted king of Mario Kart!" 

"Oh yeah? How about a second round then!", Chanyeol practically screamed into the shorter's face, now towering over him, trying to intimidate him with his height. Jongdae just grinned at him, the intimidation clearly not working. 

"Nah, I'm tired man. I'll head to bed." With that the blond left the room. 

"You're just too scared because you know that this was a lucky win and that I'd destroy you in the next round", Chanyeol hollered after him but the door was already closed. 

The tall guy sat down again, taking a bottle of water from the table and gulped down half of it. His Adam's apple popping with every swallow he took, lips wrapping around the opening.

_I wonder how his lips would look like wrapped around my di-_

Baekhyun shook his head, getting rid of the thought before his lower region starts to react.  
Heavily sighing he leaned back in the couch, avoiding looking at the taller. They were completely alone now. It's not like this rarely happens but in this moment he felt himself getting incredibly nervous, heart rapidly beating in his chest. 

He wanted to say something like he was tired too and just go to bed but he wasn't sure if he could say a word without stuttering.  
Why was he like that? Normally he could talk to Chanyeol like a normal person too, he was his best friend after all but his body betrayed him.  
Fortunately the other boy broke the silence. 

"Are you hungry? I really am, haven't eaten properly all day, you know, because of the new diet"

Oh yeah. The company wanted Chanyeol to get abs since he was the only one that hadn't shown off his body yet. Therefore they put him on a strict diet, no sweets at all and also many work out session.  
Baekhyun often tagged along, after all he wanted to keep his muscular abdomen aswell and he gets to see a sweaty out-of-breath Chanyeol so it was definitely woth it. 

He noticed that he hadn't reacted to the question yet. 

"I could eat something but you know that you have to eat healthy", he looked at him scoldingly. 

A loud groan of dissatisfaction was heard and the taller trotted into the kitchen, the brunette following quickly.

"Yes, unfortunately", another groan left Chanyeol's mouth. 

_I wanna make him groan too..._

Okay stop. This is not the right moment. Let's keep that for the next shower. 

The fridge door was opened and they looked inside. The only thing remotely healthy in there was a old piece of chicory. The younger grabbed the vegetable and got a pan. He started to roast it and added some balsamic vinegar.  
A few minutes later the dish was ready. 

They seated themselves by the kitchen table and started to eat.  
It tasted kind of bitter but in a tasty way. Soon it was all gone and only their dirty plates remained. They put them in the sink and left them to wash later. Or someone else would do it.  
Suddenly Chanyeol made a unidentifiable noise that kinda startled Baekhyun. He looked at the taller questioning. 

"I'm craving candy. Just something sweet. Just a little taste." He threw himself over the kitchen table, head in his arms. "I haven't been able to eat some in a month. A whole month! Can you believe that, Baekie? It's torture!"

Now he looked up again, right into his eyes. He seemed so miserable he wanted to kiss his pain away. Even if the pain was from not eating sweets. 

"I know but you heard your trainer. So suck it up", Baekhyun sassed back. 

Now that they were talking about candy he wanted some himself. He stood up and got a good chunk of dark chocolate.  
When he was eating sweets then he tried to at least not consumed the overly sugary ones.

He put the piece in his mouth and gladly chewed it, groaning because of the taste.  
Suddenly he could feel two eyes on him, intensely starring at him. 

Baekhyun turned his head and spotted Chanyeol's piecing gaze.  
He starred back uncomfortably, feeling awkward under the others look. 

The elder raised his eyebrow to ask a silent question. 

"Give it to me"

Baekhyun choked on his saliva, surprised by the taller's words. 

"What the fuck, Chanyeol?!", coughed the smaller, still finding it hard to breath. 

"The chocolate. Give it to me."

Chanyeol's face was completely serious, either not aware of the suggestiveness or ignoring it. 

"We just talked about this", said Baekhyun after calming down. "You can not eat sweets and don't even try to persuade me."

He looked stern at the other who slumped down on the table again, devastated by the statement. 

The shorter kinda felt sorry for him. Not being allowed to eat candy is hard, he had to go through it too and still has to hold back but now he can at least consume some. 

Baekhyun raised his hand, about to pet Chanyeol's head in pity as the named shot up with a delighted expression on his face. 

"I know how I can taste the chocolate without eating it", smirked Chanyeol mischievously.  
"You have to do me a favour, Baekie."

The elder looked at the grinning boy confused. How is he supposed to eat the chocolate without eating it? That doesn't make sense!

Since he didn't respond, Chanyeol leaned closer, noses almost touching. Baekhyun could feel his warm breath on his mouth, hitting his lips. His heart beats increased again, it felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest. 

"Kiss me."

Baekhyun's breath hitched, his whole body froze, mind completely blank.  
Did he hear right? Chanyeol wants Baekhyun to kiss him? No not possible! Why would he want that?

He started to blink rapidly, not able to process the said words. 

"Y-you want me to do what?", he finally stuttered. The words hesitantly leaving his mouth. 

"Kiss me. Like that I can taste the chocolate you ate without actually eating it myself", Chanyeol exclaimed, totally convinced by his plan. 

Baekhyun just can't believe it. The bandmate he's been having a crush on since probably the time they met proposes to kiss him. 

This must be a dream. Yes! I'm definitely dreaming. Otherwise this wouldn't happen ...right?

The taller looked expectant at him, still leaning in close, not budging a millimeter. 

This is probably the only chance he'll ever get and the other looks so willingly at him...

_Fuck it_

"Okay", barely a whisper. Eyes glued to his own hands that were fidgeting nervously. 

"Really?", Chanyeol asked unbelievingly. 

"You asked for it, now don't act so surprised!", snapped Baekhyun, cheeks flushing red. 

He was incredibly embarrassed. What if it was just a joke and now Chanyeol was grossed out by him, disgusted by how willingly he'd kiss another man. 

_Now our friendship is over. Well done, Baekhyun. Hell never talk to you again-_

Suddenly he felt a warm soft sensation on his lips, brushing his mouth so tenderly.  
Chanyeol was kissing him! Fully on the mouth!

His eyes widened, it felt like the air was sucked out of his lungs but he didn't feel the need to breath. As long as he got kissed by Chanyeol air was a secondary need. 

He slowly started to kiss back, moving his lips against the taller ones and letting him suck on his lower lip. A moan slipped out of his mouth and the other man growled, intensifying the kiss. 

One of his large hands placed themselves in the back of Baekhyun's neck, pushing him against his mouth. 

It felt so good, better than he ever imagined. His lips were tingling by the sensation and his insides felt fizzy, as if someone stuffed him with cotton candy. 

"Can't taste anything, please open your mouth for me, Baekie", said Chanyeol muffled, half against Baekhyun's lips. 

The otherwise so ordinary nickname made the elder melt inside. He gladly opened up and let the taller slip his tongue in. 

Chanyeol clearly dominated the kiss, Baekhyun fully giving himself to the other, letting him play with his tongue and lick into his mouth. 

A hot shiver ran down his spine and he couldn't keep himself from shamelessly moaning anymore.

"Fuck", breathed Chanyeol, stirred up by the heavy make out. "You taste so good, so sweet." 

Something in Baekhyun snapped, cutting lose all of his resistance. He got up from his chair and planted himself on the lap of the other, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

The taller grabbed his slim waist and pulled him flush against him, chests touching. 

Never breaking the heavy kiss, tongues tangled in each other. Quiet panting and small moans filled the room, making everything hot and almost unbearable. 

Behind Baekhyun's chest a big firework took place, warm and tingly, oh so heavenly good. And all because of Chanyeol, because Chanyeol was finally kissing him like he had imagined so often. 

Then the younger separated their mouths only to connect his lips with Baekhyun's neck again. 

He quickly tilted his head, giving the other more access to suck on his skin, gently nibbling on it. 

It left him breathless, burying his fingers in the others smooth hair, caressing it softly. 

Apparently he like that very much and quietly groaned against his abused skin, licking over it caring. 

His hands wandered from his waist to the hem of his t-shirt, slowly pushing under it. Hot hands gliding over his sides to his tummy while soft lips were still lingering on his neck, sucking just enough to create a red spot that'd disappear in seconds. 

"Fuck, Chanyeol", Baekhyun can't help but moan, having to express his feelings verbally. 

"Damn, you're hot. Your moans are doing things to me you can't even imagine." Chanyeol thrusted his hips upward, letting Baekhyun feel what exactly they’re doing to him. 

Something hard poked him and he automatically grinded his ass against it, making the taller man release a loud moan. 

"Off, take it off", demanded Chanyeol, tugging at his shirt. Baekhyun leaned back a bit, throwing the piece of clothing somewhere over his shoulders, not caring where it landed. 

The younger observed him curiously. It's not like he hasn't seen him shirtless before but never in this situation. Cheeks and neck flushed red, breath heavy and hands gripping on his broad shoulders for support. 

"You look so beautiful", blurted Chanyeolout, almost as if he'd explode if he doesn't say it. 

Baekhyun swallowed hard, biting his lip, blushing now due to embarrassment. He looked at the other man through thick lashes, smiling coyly. He got even closer, if possible, and gently sealing their lips again. 

Both sighing in unison, enjoying the feeling of each others mouth. They fitted together so perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle, finally united. 

The kiss soon becoming not so innocent anymore, exchanging saliva and sharing the same breath. 

Chanyeol's big hand wandered up his torso again, brushing over his lightly defined abs all the way up to his pink nipples, massaging them with his thumbs. 

Baekhyun back arching into the touch, moans swallowed by the others mouth. A heavenly sensation spread through his body, making him desperate. 

He curled his fingers into the taller's collar, trying to tug his shirt off. Chanyeol got the message and separated shortly to quickly free himself from it.  
It landed on the kitchen floor with a quiet thud. 

Naked chests now fully flushed together, rubbing against each other as Baekhyun proceeded to grind his hips down. 

His pants suddenly too tight for him, his straining boner uncomfortably tucked in it. 

Chanyeol's hand placed themselves around his hips helping Baekhyun to thrust down harder, pushing each other's dicks together through their jeans. 

It felt so good he whimpered, desperate for more skin contact, clothing immensely bothering him. There were to many layers between them and the younger thought so aswell. 

Hands going down to his butt, squeezing it once before wandering to his front and laying them on his button, looking up questioning, asking for permission. 

Baekhyun could only nod his head a bit too eager, Chanyeol softly chuckling as he opened his jeans and pulled them from his legs. 

Now in only his boxers, still on the others lap, he started to palm the taller's dick through his pants, silencing his grunts with his mouth. 

Chanyeol grabbed the elder's butt, kneading his plumb cheeks tenderly thrusting his cock against the smaller hand. 

"Bae-baekhyun", the younger moaned, lost in the feeling. 

Baekhyun went down on his knees between the others legs, opened his jean and got them off fast, throwing it to the other clothes on the floor. 

The outline of Chanyeol's straining boner was all too visible through the thin pair of underwear and Baekhyun's mouth watered. 

He leaned closer to the other's crotch, mouthing over the hardening dick. Chanyeol released a loud moan, surprised by the sudden action but welcoming it gladly. 

The shorter man licked over the wet patch that formed itself due to precome and was soon enough pulled up again, pushed back onto the other's lap. 

"Fuck, you're so sexy",whispered Chanyeol seductively into his ear. "Can I fuck you, please?"

The words went straight to his dick and he started to whimper quietly. He was so turned on it almost hurt, hot flashes rolling through his abdomen. 

"God, yes please do! I need you so desperately", he cried out, embarrassed by his neediness. 

Chanyeol reached behind him and revealing a bottle of lube from behind of some seasoning jars. 

Baekhyun stared at him questioning. Why was that there?

"Once when I was grocery shopping", the younger started to explain, feeling a bit awkward. "I also bought lube but Minseok came in while I was unpacking and I hid it there."

With an amused look Baekhyun tried to suppress a smile, not really succeeding. 

"You're ridiculous", he laughed. 

Chanyeol pouted his lips while his cheeks were slightly blushing.  
"I just wanted to avoid the teasing because he would've never let it go."

Still smiling he commenced to kiss the taller man again, trying to get back into the earlier mood. 

Not long after they were all over each other again, hotly pressing kisses on the others lips or skin, once again crating friction between their hard cocks. 

Chanyeol opened the bottle and spilled some of the liquid over his fingers, rubbed them together to warm it up a bit. 

He looked at Baekhyun, silently asking for permission. The latter just striped himself from the last piece of clothing, letting his hard on spring free. 

The younger pulled him closer again, leaning their forehead against each other. His finger slowly circling around his tight rim, making him moan from the shy touch. 

Chanyeol slowly pushed one finger in, bit by bit, trying not to hurt Baekhyun. The latter bit his lip, closing his eyes, feeling the slight stretch. 

It felt so good, the long thick finger against his walls, smoothly sliding in and out of him, making little dirty noises. All too vulgar and way too pleasuring. 

The elder began to move his hips along, meeting the finger half way, pushing it even deeper. 

He couldn't hold his moans back, leaning his head against the other's shoulder, gently biting into the muscle. 

"Yeo-yeol, please, another one", pleaded Baekhyun, desperate for more. 

"Fuck, Baekie", Chanyeol grunted, slowly adding another finger. "You don't even know how sexy you are like this."

Baekhyun's breath hitched as a second finger was pushed into him, scissoring his hole slightly. The stretch was kind of painful but pleasure overweight it quickly. 

He bit down harder on Chanyeol, fingers clawing to his hair as he moved his hips needy onto the tall man's fingers. 

The latter seems to enjoy teasing him. After noticing the smaller's liking, he smirked and slowed down the pace, pushing in torturously slow. 

"You like that, don't you? My long fingers deep inside your needy hole." The warm breath of the taller hit his ear and made Baekhyun shiver. 

He whimpered and tried to pick up the pace again but Chanyeol was having none of it. He completely controlled the situation, having fun with it. 

"What do you think, baby, can you take another one?" Baekhyun knees became weak because of the nickname, nodding promptly. 

He felt the third finger enter slowly, gently, not to hurt him. It made his heart and legs weak. 

He clenched around them, tensing up a bit due to the stretch. Chanyeol stopped, giving him time to get used to the feeling. 

"Relaxed for me, baby", whispered the younger one softly. 

Baekhyun started to move back, fucking himself onto the thick fingers while capturing the other's lips in a wet kiss. 

Chanyeol opened him up, bending his fingers inside, searching for the other's prostate. 

Baekhyun was overwhelmed with pleasure, feeling the taller push into him quickly, almost making him drool. Then finally he hit the special spot that made a wave full of pure pleasure crash over him, making him shake and moan loudly. 

"Oh-oh my-y god! Yes! Right there! Ahh-ah, Cha-chanyeol!", Baekhyun nearly screamed, not able to keep quiet anymore. 

"My fingers make you feel so good, right baby?", asked the other teasingly. 

"Yes, fuck, please, oh yes!" He couldn't form a proper sentence anymore as his prostate was vigorously attacked. "Yeol, I'm-I'm about to cum!" 

The younger pulled out immediately, leaving the other's hole desperately clenching around air. Baekhyun let out a long whine, feeling so empty. 

"I want you to come around my dick, okay?", groaned Chanyeol arousingly in his ear. 

It tuned Baekhyun on so much he could only moan in response. Alone the imagination of Chanyeol fucking into him hard almost let him fall over the edge. 

The taller picked him up, wrapping the other's legs around his hips, sitting him on the kitchen table. 

Chanyeol grabbed the bottle again, lubing himself up. In this moment, Baekhyun had the chance to fully admire the other, his flat and firm belly, the muscles under his arms moving and the irresistible v-line pointing to his delicious looking thick cock. All of Chanyeol in combination just drove him crazy. He needed to feel him as soon as possible. 

"Fuck, I don't have a condom", cussed Chanyeol. "I can go get one from our room. If you just wai-"

"I can't wait.", interrupted Baekhyun. "I'm clean if you're too we can just do it without a condom"

The other blinked, a bit perplexed by the bold offer but took it. He was clean too after all and he didn't want to wait either. 

The taller was finally ready, firmly gripping onto the elder's thighs and positioning his member at Baekhyun's awaiting entrance.

"Ready?" Baekhyun nodded, moving his hips in Chanyeol's direction. 

"So eager, huh?", chuckled the younger softly, slowly pushing past the tight ring of muscle. 

Baekhyun was laying on his back, legs around the other's waist while Chanyeol was hovering over him, using his underarms to prop himself up. 

Chanyeol was half inside as he stopped, overwhelmed by the warm tightness around his hard dick. He breathed heavily, also giving Baekhyun time to get used to his size. 

When Baekhyun told him it was ok, he pushed in further till he was fully buried inside of him. Both of them were still, Baekhyun gabbing onto his shoulders for support, nails digging into the flesh. 

"You-you ok?" He tried not to stutter but Baekhyun just felt way too good around him. 

Baekhyun's eyes were shut, handling the pain and slowly trying to relax. When the pain eased he motioned for Chanyeol to continue moving. 

The younger's dick was gently pulling out, slick in the others wet hole. He started to move very slowly, doing everything to make it easier for the boy under him. He had to hold back from just rapidly pushing in and out of the other, the sensation was just too delicious. 

The uncomfortable stinging turned into hot pleasure and Baekhyun began to move his hips along with Chanyeol, finding a rhythm, crashing their lower parts together. 

The pace was sweet and torturously slow and I drove both of them mad, Chanyeol sinking his head on Baekhyun's shoulder. 

"Faster, I need you faster, please." Baekhyun nearly begged for a quicken of the thrusts. Chanyeol groaned lowly, voice deeper than ever, took one of the smaller's legs and throwing it over his shoulder. 

The elder screamed because of the fast thrusting and because of how deep the man's cock was pushing into his tight hole. 

"Ah-aah, fuck, fuck, you're so tight, so deliciously tight, Baekie! You feel so good!", moaned Chanyeol in his ear. It made pleasure wander down his spine, he arched his back of the table, pushing the younger even deeper with the remaining leg around his hip. 

That Chanyeol was panting and sweating just because of him turned him on so much he hardly could bare it. 

Chanyeol grabbed his hips, pinning them to the table, violently thrusting into him hitting his sweet spot every time while sucking on one of his nipples. Baekhyun released high pitched moans, only able to concentrate on the feeling, dragging his sharp nails down the other's back, leaving read scratch marks. 

He threw his head back, trying not to go crazy as Chanyeol slammed into him, making him stutter and scream. 

Soon he felt the familiar knot in his stomach signaling him that he was close. 

"Yeol, a-am close", he was barely able to say. 

"Cum for me, Baekie, cum hard" Chanyeol sucked on his neck and with a few more thrusts Baekhyun orgasmed harder than he had in a long time. White liquid spreading all over his and Chanyeol's torso. 

Chanyeol came too as Baekhyun clenched hard around him, sending him over the edge, grunting and biting his shoulder, leaving a red mark and spilling his cum inside of him. 

Chanyeol rode them through their orgasm and milked ever last bit out of him before breaking down on Baekhyun exhausted. 

Both of them breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath and come down from their high. 

After a few minutes, Chanyeol pulled out and got a wet cloth to wipe him down and cleaned them both. 

He helped Baekhyun to stand up but his legs immediately gave in, so he easily picked him up and carried him to their shared room, laying them in his bed. 

Baekhyun crawled on Chanyeol's chest, nuzzling his face in the crook of his neck, gently kissing him there. 

"I like you, you know", sighed Baekhyun calmly . "As more than a friend."

"Me too", responded Chanyeol. "I mean I like you too, have for a long time actually."

"Really?", asked the smaller surprised. "I didn't notice."

"Well I don't just ask anyone to kiss me and then fuck them on the kitchen table", laughed Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun blushed hard, hitting the others chest.  
"You're horrible." But smiled nonetheless, feeling happier than ever. 

"Also I think I can handle no sweets when I get to do this again. Because you're way sweeter than any candy in the world"

Chanyeol kissed the top of a blushing Baekhyun's head and chuckled happily.

**Author's Note:**

> (Btw this is the 1st fanfic I've ever written so pls forgive me & tell me in the comments how it was)


End file.
